The Lights
Plot This story starts, in a town known as Johnstown. At a two story house, made with brick and stone, and a family of three sleeping inside. In the parents room, the alarm clock reads 12:00 AM. There is a large rumbling, and the mother wakes up. "Honey, are we having an earthquake?" She asked to the father, who mumbles "No, go back to sleep, it's midnight." The mother sighs, then rolls over and goes back to sleep. A little boy waddles into the room, and nudges his mother to get in their bed. The little boy snuggles up in a blanket, and goes to sleep. There is a flash, and then, nothing. Four hours later, the child wakes up, and whispers to his mother in his baby language. The mother does nothing to react. The child digs his head into his mother's face, which normally gets her attention. "Momma, me want milk." The boy says, to no avail. The boy starts crying, and gets underneath the blanket, when he finds a little orb. He touches it, and a watch attaches to his wrist. The words "Ten years later..." appears, and dissapears. "Mom! MOM! It's time to go! We're gonna be late to school!" The boy yells out, with a retro looking black and white watch that doesn't seem to work on his left wrist. The boy grabs his backpack, and ties his shoes. "MOM! Come on!" He yells again, and his mother walks down the stairs. "Sorry honey, I was combing my hair." She says, and they both hurried out the door, into their silver mini-van, and off to school. The boy ran into the building, and into first period. The lights seem dimmer today, but the bulbs are really dusty and look untouched. "Today class, we will be-" The teacher was cut off by the lights going out. "Weird, I thought the school has a backup generator..." The boy asked, and the teacher replied "Yeah, we do have a generator Draven. Everyone stay here, and keep calm. I will find the janitor and-AHHH!" There was a flash of light, the teacher was gone, and the lights were back on in a second. The lights got brighter and dimmer, and hands reached out of the bulbs. The kids screamed, and ran out the door, with Draven in the back of the pack. The hands formed into bodies of sapient light, and they took energy from lights all around it as they moved. Draven looked back, and the light-men grabbed him, and pinned him to the ground. They reached for his watch, which Draven couldn't get off, and ended up just keeping on his wrist, and the green side-ways hourglass glowed with green energy. The light-men screeched, and started to absorb the light, when the green glow spread across Draven's body, and he became a... puddle of purple goo. The goo looked at the light-men, who were fasinated and weren't moving. The goo looked down, and screamed in a deep bubble-y voice. "What, am I?" The goo yelled, and the light-men attacked. The goo's eyes widened, and it formed a mace hand and sweeped right through the light-man's head. "I didn't know what I expected..." The goo said, and rolled up into a ball and rolled down the hall dodging carts, children, and teachers. The goo looked back, and splatted into a wall. He turned all green and formed back into Draven. "I felt like I was covered in elastic stuff." Draven said, then ran into the room near him. The light-people fazed through the door, and grabbed Draven by the neck. They started draining light from his eyes, when Draven reached down and activated The Watch, and found the blob. He slammed the dial down, and Elastic went into a ball and rolled out of the room. Elastic looked back, and the light people were now draining more energy from lights nearby. Elastic smashed through the glass doors, and rolled down the street into the traffic. "Excuse me, phardon me, sorry, excuse me!" Elastic yelled out, dodging the cars and motorcycles that littered the streets. A car flattened Elastic, who seemed fine, aside from the fact that he had rubber marks on his face. He looked back, and the light-men grabbed him and pinned him to the ground on the sidewalk. The lights then grabbed the Watch, which was now on Elastic's chest, and started draining the light from it, making the green coloring turn dark grey. Elastic turned into a puddle, and seeped into the grate nearby. The lights flew inside, and Elastic was on the move. The lights flew after him, and they blew light beams that exploded where they hit, and the sewers exploded from the methane. Elastic splattered over the road, when the light men grabbed him and absorbed his light from the Watch. Elastic started to scream, and he turned back into Draven. Draven ran fast, but the light people grabbed him, and drained the last of the light. Draven started to black out, and the light men started to screech. The sun was going down. Draven got up and ran, and ran into the darkness. The light men started to fade into nothing-ness. Draven started panting, and looked at the Watch. "What other secrets do you have?" He said, and saw that his mother was in the car next to him. "I have some explaining to do Draven." She said. THE END Aliens Used *Elastic (x2) Characters *Draven *Draven's Mother *Draven's Father *Draven's Adoptive Mother Villains *Luxsapien Category:Episodes